The Chosen of Gork and Mork
by RandomPerson9
Summary: Ganzif has been chosen by Gork and Mork, and has been tasked with uniting the orks under a massive WAAAGH!, while new powers awaken in him.
1. Chapter 1

"Every day, the enemy tightened around their positions like a noose." Corporal Rooker thought.

They had been positioned out in a small fort for weeks. Every day the communications with another group of Guardsman would cease as the Guardsman fell to the Orks. The Orks had descended in a wave, a small splinter broken off from some WAAAGH! The Entire system had been attacked in a solid Ork attack filled with greenskins, war machines and other orkish monstrosities. The frontlines had been crushed, and the Guardsman had fallen back to several old forts from the times of the Horus Heresy. Now, the orks had proved too much for the Imperial Guard, and they had requested reinforcements, that were due any day. These reinforcements weren't just normal guardsman: They were the greatest soldiers of the Imperium, the Space Marines. The Ultramarines were coming to wipe out all enemies, and they would arrive any day. Then they'd be able to win this war.

Sgt Rooker heard a scream over his radio, followed by an Orkish laugh. Shit. The Greenskins were attacking again. Rooker was in charge of a Leman Russ since his commander officer got hit by a mortar in. He'd be leading the charge out to fight with the Ultramarines to win the war. He needed to get to his tank.

OOO

Ganzif walked through the crater in the side of the fort, grinning. Ork Nobz charged through, firing their guns and swinging their axes. Ganzif laughed as the humies tried to fight, missing bits of ammo and using whatever weapons could be found. Ganzif grinned with pride as one turned and looked at him, dropping his weapon in fear. He should be scared. Ganzif wasn't any normal grot, he was a Doom Troopa! He had all survived dozens of wars, and were covered from head to toe in mega-armour with a large red back banner with the classic ork skull on the front, billowing in the breeze. He also had a metal jaw, giant power claw and was holding huge shoota's with large bayonets, all covered in spikes with trophies mounted on it: Space Marine Helmets, Guardsman Skulls, slender Eldar skulls, and helmeted Tau heads. Ganzif had fought in Lorn V, in Kronus, at dozens of other campaigns. He had a machete holstered at his belt, a big shoota in his hands, several dried and tanned bag squigs on his belt with several dead juicy squiq pies in one, his teeth in another and fungus beer in the third, with several ammo bandoliers and grenade belts covering him. At his side were a large red Attack Squiq, his own little pet, and an ammo runt, a Gretchen carrying as much ammo as it could. His cybernetic eye whirred, and he spotted a group of soldiers charge out of their barracks. He raised his big shoota and fired a long blast, blowing out the chest of a Kasrkin guard. A Sergeant forward wielding a chainsword, only to be knocked down by his squiq. Ganzif charged forward as his squig dropped an arm by his feet happily. A squad of Tank Bustaz quickly killed the crew of a Basilisk. The tank bustaz began pushing the Basilisk around, aiming it at the fort. They fired the Basilisk, tearing through the wall into the infirmary and barracks. Axe wielding orks poured into the gaps and began a massacre in the buildings, killing all inside. Ganzif walked through the gap, and looked as a mega-armoured Nob in dark blue armor walked over to a half-naked guardsman who was trying to find his weapon, before tearing his torso off. Ganzif snarled, realizing that everyone inside was either dead leaving no one for him to kill. Ganzif walked outside, taking out a cigar and sliding it through his metal jaw and into his mouth. He leaned down so his Gretchin can light it. He looked at the remaining forces. Leman Russ Tanks and Chimera's drove off as Guardsmen ran up the Chimera transport ramps to get a seat so they could escape, while guardsmen climbed on top of the tanks and transports. Sentinels and Guardsmen ran away from the fort, trying to escape. Most of the Orks were already taking trophies off corpses, looting or searching through the fort for survivors, but some were climbing into War-Trukks in an attempt to pursue the fleeing Imperial Guard. Groups of Gretchins armed with sniper rifles scaled the walls and began to fire at those retreating. Ganzif climbed into the back of a passing Trukk and loaded his gun for some more killing.

OOO

Several thousand miles north, two imperial guardsmen walked through a frozen forest. Franklin held a lasgun, while Cliff had a long range sniper. Cliff drew a cigarette from his pack, and lit it.

"Are we allowed to smoke?" Franklin asked.

Cliff looked at his friend.

"Who the hell's gonna stop me?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"We shouldn't even be out here. Greenskins are South. They won't be a threat for a while."

"Space Marines." Franklin muttered.

"What?" Cliff asked.

Cliff looked up. Dozens of jet black drop pods were falling towards the Earth.

"They should be South, right?" Franklin asked. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Must have got knocked off course. Let's go see 'em land, we'll show 'em how to get back to base and give a ride south."

Cliff and Franklin broke into a jog. They reached a small clearing, where the drop pods had sunk into the Earth. The doors opened, revealing dozens of black-armoured Space Marines.

"The Ultramarines! We're gonna wipe out the greenskins!" Franklin said, getting the space marines attention by waving his hands in the air.

"Ultramarines are blue, dumbass. These must be reserves, or…" Cliff said, walking up to the space marines.

Cliff paused. Many of the space marines were missing helmets, revealing diseased and disgusting faces. Many had tentacles instead of arms. Some helmets had horns, or were covered in spikes. Cliff stopped.

"Jesus Christ! We need to get out of here!" He screamed, stumbling backwards.

Cliff turned to run but a space marine grabbed him, pinning him to the ground.

"A Sacrifice!" Khrone will be pleased!" A Traitor Marine laughed.

"No, I caught him. He will go to Papa Nurgle."

"Khrone won't be pleased. He's already been angered by an alliance with the plague god."

Cliff struggled to look up, and caught a glance at Jackson. A Khrone Beserker was stroking his face with an axe.

"I won't kill you unless you fight, boy!" He whispered. "I'd advise fighting, lest Khrone be displeased, and have you subjected to a more… unpleasant death."

Franklin swung his rifle around and fired several shots into the Beserker's chest. The Beserker swung, cleaving Franklin in two. The upper-half of Franklin fell to the ground, while the legs stood for several seconds, before falling as well. Cliff gasped, before the Beserker laughed.

"Now, let's have some fun with our prisoner."

OOO

Sergeant Forrest furrowed his brow as his drop pod fell closer to the earth. His squad of six, including him, were ready to kill. They were ready to begin a great purge, wiping out the Xenos in the system. He felt a vibration in the walls of the drop pods from a nearby explosion, before the drop pod slammed into the soil. The doors opened, and he walked outside, raising his bolter. He quickly checked the other drop pods, frowning at the results. Enemy fire had destroyed three drop pods, containing two squads and a Dreadnought. Still, squads of Guardsmen and scores of tanks were coming to join them. No, they were running. He grabbed the nearest guardsman.

"What's going on?"

"They took the fort. They're using our basilisks against us!"

To emphasize his point, an explosion ripped through a passing chimera, adding the sound of screams from the survivors of the explosion to the sound of battle. An imperial guard charged past, knocking into Sergeant Forest.

"Coward!" Sergeant Forest snarled.

He grabbed the man and threw him to the grand.

"We need to stand and fight!"

An explosion ripped the air, hitting a group of charging men. Brother-Captain Parker put a hand on his shoulder.

"No. We must retreat, brother. I do not wish to run a gauntlet of artillery when there are many other options."

"Yes, Brother. I follow you."

The Ultramarine looked back once more at the Ork Fort, and began to fall back.

OOO

Farseer Iyeen watched as one of her dark reapers walked up to her. The Situation on Kaldeen III was changing. The powers of Chaos had been rising, and would soon create a monstrosity that could wipe out entire systems. The Imperium and Orks would weaken each other, and chaos would kill them both. If only there was some pawn they could use to fight the only…

"Farseer. We have reports of a new warship emerging."

"Imperium?"

"It's a Tau Warship."

The Farseer laughed.

"Attack them. Make it a short engagement, before withdrawing to the system. The Tau will follow. Then they'll feel it's their duty to wipe out all threats for the "Greater Good". Then, we'll set up some more bases, and start weakening our enemies while the kill each other."

"Yes, Farseer."

Farseer Iyeen smiled. This was going to be easier than expected.

OOO

On the ground of Kaleen III, six armies prepared for war. The Ork WAAAGH! got ready for more slaughter, and Ganzif grabbed his gun and climbed into the back of a War-Trukk to go into the fight.

The Imperial Guard readied a counter attack to take back the system. The waves of infantry would take out the enemy, followed by a mechanized wave of tanks. Corporal Rooker was to be put in charge of a Leman Russ and to join this assault.

The Space Marines were reinforcing the attack, an army of space marines, terminators, dreadnoughts, predators and rhinos to wipe out the heretics and xenos in the system. Sergeant Forrest stood proudly among them, ready to fight for Terra and the God Emperor.

The Forces of Chaos, dedicated to the gods Nurgle and Khrone. Champion of Nurgle, Ashton, was ready to let Chaos reign. He would spread Nurgle's plagues and blood would be shed for Khrone.

Eldar also prepared to take out the armies and protect their camps and allow them to expand their influence. Warlock Natshya was part of the group that could eliminate their leaders, disrupt their supply lines and make sure the war goes in their favour.

Lastly, the Tau had entered the system. The Eldar had deceived them into being drawn in, and were now convinced they needed to wipe out all their enemies, capture the system and claim it for the Greater Good, so they were ready to stop all opposing armies to make sure none of the armies would conquer and attack the Tau Empire at a later stage. Shas-La O'Lai was among those in the Fire Caste who were militarizing to conquer.

The six armies were preparing for a mighty war, and no matter who won, there would be death and destruction.

OOO

Ganzif walked down a narrow muddy path to a small Imperial Fort. The Fort had changed hands from the Imperium to the Tau over a dozen times in the past few days. Now, the orks were planning to wipe out both teams and capture the fort. The Tau were currently defending, though Space Marines and Guardsmen were already assaulting the position. A pack of Gretchins ran past, armed with sniper rifles. Ganzif's cybernetic eye whirred and he spotted a space marine walking forward, firing a flamer at a group of Kroot Hounds with a Servo-Skull hovering above his head. The hounds bit and snapped at the space marine, finding their way into chinks in his armour. The Space Marines fired a jet of fire, burning through flesh and cracking bones under the heat. The Kroot hounds fell or ran, and Ganzif decided to charge forward. Ganzif swung his claw, catching the wounded space marine by the leg. He yanked him up before throwing him against the floor. The Space Marine's head was knocked up, but he managed to roll around to avoid snapping his neck. Ganzif ducked under a jet of flames and fired at the space marine's chest, knocking him back. Ganzif fired another blast, thudding into the flamethrower's fuel tank. The tank exploded, tearing off pieces of armour and flesh. The Space Marine struggled to rise, and Ganzif aimed his gun at a patch of flesh and fired, sending slugs into the marine and killing him. Ganzif roared and tore off his head, impaling his head on his claw. Ganzif laughed, and smacked the Servo-Skull to the ground, smashing it to pieces. Ganzif roared and fired his gun into the air. A group of Shoota Boyz grouped around him to make a charge into the Tau controlled fort. A swarm of Vespid flew over the battlefield, and Ganzif and his boyz fired at them. The Vespid swarm dropped, tumbling to the ground in a pile of corpses. A squad of Tau Gun Drones flew out from behind the base walls and opened fire on a group of imperial guardsmen. Ganzif fired, and holes appeared in the drones as they dropped and hit the ground. Ganzif's ammo runt fed in a new string of ammo to his gun, and he walked forward. Explosions ripped through the ground in the distances as Tank Busta's managed to take out a line of advancing dreadnoughts. A group of Tank Busta's ducked behind a small concrete wall attempting to hide from a Tau Battlesuits.

"Lads! Me and da boyz 'll go help you get to doze Tau killa suits and let you blow 'em to bits!" Ganzif

"Yeah, let's go kill 'em all!" The Tank Busta yelled, grabbing a rocket.

Ganzif charged forward, firing his gun. He blew the head off a Tau warrior. He knocked one to the floor and bayoneted him through the skull. Ganzif laughed as his shoota boyz killed the rest of the Fire Team, and the Tank Busta's charged through a gap in the wall to where several Tau Battlesuits were entrenched. One used a Tankhammer, a rocket on the end of a large stick to destroy a battlesuit, while the others fired rockets at the entrenched battlesuits. The Battlesuits managed to take out several dozen orks before erupting in flames. Ganzif climbed onto the wall and looked down at the Tau who were all retreating or being wiped out. He turned to see the approaching imperial guardsmen and space marines. He crouched down, pointed his gun and began to fire. An Orky Leman Russ rolled forward, blocking the hole the orks had made and turning it's big gun to fire. A Squiggoth, a small one the size of a tank, charged forward, overturning a Chimera Transport. Gretchins sitting on top of the Squiggothfired huge mounted shootas down as the Squiggoth rammed the Rhino repeatedly, crushing it flat. Ganzif heard a boom, and turned around. A group of Ogryn had climbed the wall and was now firing hails of bullets. Ganzif charged over, dodging lasfire and bolter fire from the approaching guardsmen and space marines.

OOO

Several hours later, Ganzif walked among the destroyed wreckages of tanks and piles of dead guardsmen, wondering where the space marines had been during the last battle. His new Tau Gun drone flew above his head, painted crudely red and black, with a few extra shootas wielded on. A Mekboy had managed to hack the AI to program it to know to kill anythin unorky. His Ammo Grunt was busy searching for teeth among the dead, and his squiq was eating a dead Ogryn's leg. He turned, and saw a soldier trying to escape a burning chimera. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing the soldier's head to bits. Ganzif let out a laugh as he was covered with bits of gore. He climbed onto the burning chimera, and pointed his gun down the open hatch of the tank before letting out several blasts of bullets to kill the survivors inside. A pair of ork nobz began brawling next to the tank, their axes clashing as their fists hit each other.

"Oi! Get over here, ya grots!" A Voice yelled.

Ganzif turned, and saw the large Warboss walking forward. Ganzif walked over to him, followed by a few other Doom Troopaz, Kommandoz and Tank Bustaz surrounded him.

"I got a couple Flyin' Trukkz ready. You lot is gonna come with me, and we're gonna head to the Chaos Boy's base and get to work smashin' stuff. We'll kill as many as we can, blow up whatever's important and get outta here."

Ganzif looked around to see if there were any other fights he would miss. A group of slugga boyz were fighting over scrap, and another Warboss had torn one of his nobs in two to display dominance. The orks staying here would probably just fight each other, and Ganzif had no love for fighting other orks. Humans were easy to kill. Ganzif yelled at his squiq and ammo runt to come over, and followed the Warboss to the Flyin' Trukkz. The Flyin' Trukkz were large spacecraft built from the old Imperial Valkyries, sprayed red to go faster with several rokkets welded on. Stormboyz and Deff Koptaz surrounded them, ready to escort the Flyin' Trukkz. The Stormboyz stood in formation, saluting him as he walked past. Ganzif walked up the ramp and inside the Trukk, before taking a seat. He felt his ride life up into the air, and fly off into enemy territory.

OOO

Ganzif felt every bump and jolt of the Flyin' Trukk as he flew through the air. Their escorts had dropped down to engage patrols and small listening posts, and now it was just the Flyin' Trukkz. A Mekboy appeared, standing next to the Flyboy operating the Flyin' Trukk.

"Right, we're here. Most of the Spiky Boyz is South, lookin' for Eldar." The Mekboy said.

"Ain't no Eldar here!" The Flyboy yelled.

"The Warpheadz said they felt sumthin' like Eldar minds! They must've been hiding. Or maybe the warpheadz is wrong 'cause dey just hungry. Anyway, da only boyz left are cultist Chaos humies. Kill anything you can find, blow up the trukkz and tankz and we'll get outta here. Got it?"

"Got it." The Ork Boyz roared.

The ramp opened, and Ganzif charged out. He jumped out, rolling to the floor. He landed next to a Hellhound covered with Chaos symbols with two smoking cultists sitting on top. The Cultists were bald, covered in festering wounds and boils, but they appeared to be smiling and telling jokes. There weapons were leaning against the tank, and two voices came out from the inside of the Hellhound, asking who was there. The Cultists dropped their cigarettes and began scrambling for their weapons. Ganzif raised his rifle and fired, killing one. He impaled one through the stomach with his bayonet and slashed his bayonet, cutting the cultist in two. A Tank Busta drew a stikk bomb and climbed to the drop of the tank, dropping it inside. He shut the hatch and sealed it closed, before jumping off.

"Get it out! Get it out!" The tank crew screamed, before a boom sounded and the tank shuddered as the main gun was blown off by the force of the grenade.

"Woohoo! Dat was nice and orky! Let's blow up sometin' else!" The Tank Busta yelled.

Several groups of Gretchins wearing cobbled together armour, armed with machetes and sniper rifles charged past. A Doom Troopa walked past, followed by his squiq.

"Oi, Ganzif! There's an Obliterator puttin' up a fight. Let's go croak him!" The Doom Troopa yelled.

Ganzif followed him along a snow covered road. A huge daemonic hulk of a space marine stood on the road, firing a huge gun. The obliterators skin shifted as ammo appeared from its skin and loaded into the weapon. A Burna Boy ran forward, firing a jet of flame into the obliterator's face. Ganzif's ammo runt loaded a string of ammo into his gun. He aimed his gun and fired as it flashed, leaving dozens of bloody holes along the obliterator's neck. A rokket hit it, knocking it to the floor. A Kommando ran forward and swung his machete, cutting into the Obliterator's thigh. Ganzif and the other Doom Troopa fired their guns in unision, blowing holes in the obliterators. A group of Tank Bustaz flew overhead and fired several missiles, slamming into the Obliterator and knocking him to the ground. A dozen Deff Koptaz flew overhead in formation, firing dozens of rokkets which slammed into the Obliterator as the Tank Bustaz released a barrage of their own explosives. The Obliterator exploded, and the shockwave knocked Ganzif to the ground and incinerated the closest orks and Deff Koptaz. Ganzif groaned as he lay on the ground. Two passing Shoota Boyz grabbed Ganzif and yanked him up, which was a tremendous effort due to the weight of his armour. Ganzif picked up his gun, and began walking towards a campfire. A group of cultists charged forward, wielding swords. Ganzif let out a long burst of fire, killing two, before drawing his machete and beheading another one in a single swing swing. A Flesh-Hound sprinted forward, and Ganzif swung his machete several times. He cut several gashes in the Flesh-Hound's face and head, and it backed away, growling. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing out its heart and leaving several massive holes in its chest. Ganzif crushed it's skull under his boot, finishing it off."

"Stupid grot!" Ganzif said, before yelling as he saw the massive slug-daemon charging towards him.

The Beast of Nurgle ran towards him. He dodged its leap, and rolled to avoid several blobs of acid dripping from its skin. He tried to run, but the beast blocked his every move without attacking, like it was playing a game. It edged forward slowly, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, a claw grabbed it, electricity coursing through the monster's body. The claw slammed the beast into the ground, before throwing it into the campfire as it tied with a desperate shudder. The Warboss leading the raid appeared, a dead bloodletter daemon slung over his back.

"Hunt down any boy left in the open, and get back to the Flyin' Trukkz. The Tank Bustaz and Kommandoz have taken over the vehicle depot and ammo dump, and are rigging up everything to blow up. Go help 'em. If I gotta save you again, I'ze gonna taken your head as well.

Ganzif nodded and jogged off.

OOO

The vehicle depot was a monstrous place, an icy courtyard surrounded by stone walls. Chaos Dreadnoughts were chained to walls, struggling to free themselves, while Defilers were chained and sedated with spells in a move meant to keep them from massacring chaos cultists, but not preventing them from fighting against the invading orks. Rows of Space Marine and Imperial Guard Tanks lined the place, rigged with bombs. A group of Mekboyz climbed into the driver's seats of whatever tanks they wanted to loot and drove them off towards the Flyin' Trukkz so their new rides could be tied to the underside so they'd be able to get lifted back to base. A Tank Busta appeared in front of him.

"Boss, we'z all done here. Let's get outta here and watch it blow to bitz!"

Ganzif nodded, and climbed onto a passing Rhino tank. He sat on the back while watching the boyz evacuate.

"Why isn't it blowin' up? Is it broken?" Ganzif asked. "I'ze gonna croak…"

The Depot was incinerated in a huge explosion. Heat blasted him in the face, and he grinned.

"Dat was good. Let's get outta here, lads."

Ganzif chuckled. This was already a good WAAAGH!

OOO

Two days later, the orks were on the march again. Ganzif was leading several groups of slugga boyz to capture some hills where boyz had been disappearing. Ganzif assumed there were some hidden camps here, or the Gretchins scouting ahead would have reported enemies. Tau Stealth Suits, probably. Everyone knew, Tau were sneaky. Then again, if there weren't any enemies and the boyz who disappeared had gotten lost, or been distracted, he was going to kill them all.

"Oi, grot. You wanna die?" An ork screamed.

Ganzif turned, and saw two orks break into a fight, swinging axes at each other. One was beheaded instantly. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, killing each other.

"Anyone fights another ork, they die. We'ze got things to kill. We kill da unorky grots first, right?" He yelled.

Ganzif needed to find an enemy soon. Otherwise, the orks would break into fighting and kill each other. He couldn't let that happen, or the Humies and Tau would win.. Ganzif noticed a slender shadow on the ridge of a hill, that disappeared quickly.

"There's something over the hill." Ganzif whispered to his runt. "Load a few strings of ammo into me gun."

Ganzif heard a noise, and turned. One of the slugga boyz dropped, a bloody hole in his back.

"Snipers!" Ganzif yelled. Bullets thudded into his armour, knocking him to the ground. He got up, and saw a squad of Eldar Rangers on the ridge of the mountain.

"Eldar! I haven't killed many Eldar for a long while!"

Ganzif dropped to his knee and aimed his gun. He fired a long burst, and one of the ranger's collapsed, rolling down a hill. The Boyz fired their sluggaz, and another two rangers dropped. They boyz charged, and many of them fell as they charged up the hill under the Ranger's bullets. After a couple of seconds the orks managed to reach the top of the hill. The was a short clashing of machetes and axes hitting Eldar flesh, before the Rangers dropped. Ganzif began to walk up the ridge, before he felt a painful slash in the back of his knee. He turned, faced with a Howling Banshee Exarch. She emitted a terrible howl, and Ganzif roared and thrust his bayonet forward several times, but she dodged each blow, before slashing his chest. Ganzif grabbed his machete and swung several times, hearing the clang of swords meeting. Ganzif felt another cut on his knee and across his arm, but he managed to get in a swing across her face. The machete sliced through her face, and she fell backwards as blood poured out of the stump that was her head. Ganzif dodged another blade and frantically walked back to avoid another sword swing. Ganzif raised his gun and fired, blowing off her head. The Banshees turning and ran, and Ganzif quickly followed. He ran as fast as he could, attempting desperately to keep up with the Eldar. He noticed that the other orks had all fallen behind, and he was the only one left. Still, he charged onwards, not worried about the puny Eldar. The Eldar stopped, standing around a Webway gate. The Eldar aimed their weapons at him, and a new form appeared out of the Webway Gate. An Eldar Farseer looked at him, tilting her head.

"It looks like we have a guest. Hello, Ork. Are you here to kill me?"

Ganzif snarled, and raised his gun.

"Ah. I'll give you a choice. You can stay here and die, giving me a chance to practise my abilities before the upcoming battle, or you can trudge down the mountain and try to take down as many of the Chaos forces as you can."

"I'll kill ya all!" Ganzif yelled.

"Of course. What else could one expect from an ork?" The Faseer replied.

Ganzif raised his gun and fired, but the Farseer aimed her singing spear and revealed a huge powerful wave of psychic energy, a huge wave of energy that surrounded Ganzif and began to destroy him. Ganzif screamed, and closed his eyes. He felt the energy trying to tear his very soul from his body. Then, he felt a tide of green energy that repelled the Eldar's energy from around his body. He let out a scream, yelling "WAAAGH!". He opened his eyes, still screaming. The Farseer's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth slightly.

"How did you… You shouldn't be alive. That was one of my most powerful blasts."

Ganzif frowned, and looked at himself. There was a minute of silence, while the Eldar started at him, wondering how he had survived. Ganzif was too confused to try to fight, and they all just stood there for a minute. Then the Eldar Farseer drew her gun.

"Kill him!" She yelled.

Ganzif raised his gun and fired. Bullets flew through an Eldar's chest and she dropped. He stabbed his bayonet forward in a charge and stabbing another Eldar through the chest. Then, the slugga boyz burst over the hill and attacked. Ganzif walked forward and grabbed the Farseer by the head with his claw.

"You're a dead git!" He said.

The Farseer emitted an even larger psychic burst, and Ganzif winced. He felt the green energy grow inside him, before forcing off the psychic energy. Ganzif grinned.

"Yer mind tricks ain't killin' me, Eldar! I is an Ork!"

"I've killed Warphead Orks before. You're something different. You're…"

Ganzif was sick of her voice. He closed his claw around her head and yanked, tearing her head off her skinny frame. He impaled it on a spike on his back, and grinned. The Eldar were all dead, his slugga boyz already mounting their heads on their weapons.

"Boss! We've got a problem!"

Ganzif turned his head, and saw a group of slugga boyz charging up the hill.

"Chaos boyz is attackin'."

"Chaos Boyz? They're good for a fight. Let's go, lads."

OOO

Ganzif had been expecting a huge army of cultists, daemons and Traitor Marines. What was in front of him was something else. Dozens of soldiers walking towards him. There were imperial guardsmen covered in cuts, slashes and bruises. Space Marines whose heads were little more than skulls. Cultists covered in scars and wounds. Orks missing limbs and covered in burns. Eldar who were impaled with sharp blades. Tau who had had their skin pulled off in large patches. All of them had blank, white eyes without pupils. They walked past Ganzif without even looking. Then, they stopped.

"They is possessed by the Chaos Godz. We gotta get outta here!" An ork screamed.

The army of possessed soldiers stopped. Then, they began to rise slowly into the air, red mist coming out of their mouths as their eyes glowed red. Then, they exploded in a huge mist of red.

"What's going on? They 'sploding! What's going on?" Ganzif yelled.

A Chaos Lord walked through the blood, followed by a squad of Chaos Space Marines marching behind him. The Chaos Lord raised his hand, and power began to course through his body. He pulsed red, and his body began to change. A ghostly apparition surrounded him, a huge red demon with horns, massive wings and long claws. With every pulse, the Chaos Lord's body became more ghostly and fainter, while the apparition became more real with every pulse. Ganzif charged forward, ready to try stop him.

"He's becomin' a Daemon Boss! We gotta kill him!" Ganzif yelled.

"Die, Orks. You will all die. All will die for Chaos. This planet is an altar to Khrone. Now, your blood will be spilt on it. A Daemon Army will be formed. Blood for the Blood God, Skull of the Skull Thrones!"

The Ork army turned and began to run. They sprinted as fast as they could, except Ganzif. Ganzif felt the pulsing of the Chaos Lord. It stopped him from moving. Suddenly, he began walking towards the Chaos lord. A deep urge in him was forcing him to walk forward. Ganzif felt the pulse go through his soul, and felt his skin begin to burn.

"Ah, an Ork wishes to fight. You are brave. Khrone will appreciate your death. Come here, Ork and let me absorb your power."

The Chaos Lord began walking towards Ganzif, surrounded by a huge field of psychic energy.

"Get away, humie! AAAARGH! What you doin' in me head? Go 'way, go 'way!" Ganzif screamed.

His blood began to boil and he felt everything build up in his head. The pressure was intense, incredibly so. He reached the Chaos Lord and grabbed his head and began to squeeze. The pressure was so much it felt like grenades were exploding in his head. Then he screamed, unleashing the full power of the WAAAGH! He screamed for several minutes, feeling the pressure in his head shoot out in waves. He stood up. He looked around. Every single chaos marine, including their lord, was now a headless corpse. He was covered in brains, bits of skull and gristle, and blood. Then, Ganzif collapsed.

OOO

Ganzif sat in a desert that went on for miles. There was no one else there, no features of the land, no plants. Just plain desert. The sun was setting under the horizon, and as it set Ganzif noticed two figures, walking towards him. The closer they got, the larger they appeared. He made out their outline, and came to the conclusion they must've been orks. He couldn't make out how far they were away, but they were big. Bigger than any Ork he'd seen before. Bigger than a Squiggoth. Bigger than a Titan. The two orks reached Ganzif. They held huge axes that could kill armies in one swing and had massive shoota's on their fists that could blow titans into bits. Their armoured jaws were coloured red and blue, respectively, and their armour had a checkerboard pattern to it. Their size was so incredible, Ganzif wanted to fall to his knees and praise them. Ganzif knew no matter how big he grew, and how strong he became, he would never be bigger than these two.

"Look what we got here. A tiny little git." One of them said.

"What's going on?" Ganzif asked.

"Youze dead, git."

"So who are you?"

"Who is me? Who is me? I'm Mork, da biggest, baddest ork there is." The massive ork yelled.

"Yeah, 'Cept for me. I'm bigga and stronga. I'm Gork."

Ganzif dropped his weapon, and fell to his knees.

"Get up, lad. We didn't bring you here to pray. That's humie stuff. We brought you here 'cause we gotta problem. Me boyz are fighting each other. Lotsa ork nobz are fighting and killin' each other. Why?" Mork said.

"Orks like fightin', boss."

"The Humies are makin' massive armies that can conquer every place. The Tau are getting' more races into their armies every day, and getting better at killing. The Chaos Gods are growing stronger every day, and sending more daemons to fight. The Eldar are making ork boyz fight each other while they sit back and watch, while the Dark Eldar are doin' the same, but torturing the survivors. The Necrons are only just waking up, and they keep getting up after you kill them. Then there are the Tyrannids, a massive army of bugs planning to eat us all like squigs. Why aren't you fighting them instead of other orks!?" Gork roared.

"Sorry, boss. We didn't mean to make you mad, but…"

"Shut it. We need you to stop this. Your brain is special. It has the power of the WAAAGH! You like a warphead, but better and orkier! You absorbed the Eldar Farseer's power, and the Chaos Lord's. Now you're stronger than ever. So we're goig to wake you up, and stop you being dead. Stop the fighting, and make a WAAAGH! so big that you can conquer the universe. You can join up with the other boyz we told to do this, like Ghazghkull. Capture the universe. If you do good 'nuff, we're gonna show up and lead it, eventually. We kill everything there is. I wanna see a WAAAGH! so big that it's worth fightin' in! Got it?"

"OK." Ganzif said.

Gork and Mork had given him an order. He could fulfil it. Ganzif was strong. He would wage a huge WAAAGH!

"Good. Remember to use the power of the WAAAGH! You'll be more powerful than anyone else. All of you power took some time getting' settled in your head, but now you're ready. You survived the Eldar and the Chaos Boyz. Now, get up and get killin'. WAAAGH!"

Mork and Gork screamed WAAAGH! in unison. The noise piereced Ganzif's head and brought him to his knees in pain. Ganzif screamed in pain and blacked out again.

OOO

Ganzif was lying on a metal table when he woke up. A Mad Dok leaned over him, poking him with a knife.

"His eyes are moving. I don't think he's dead. I'll stab him in the brain 'till he wakes up."

Ganzif felt the psychic energy surrounded him. It was like an extra arm. He tried to move it, and it formed into a giant claw. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He used it to lift the Dok up.

"Hey! Get me down!" The Dok yelled. "I wasn't going to kill you or put your brain in a squig or nothin'!

Ganzif dropped him and got up. He walked outside. About a dozen orks were fighting with machetes, slashing and hacking, no doubt over some minute issue. Ganzif formed the majority of his power above them. Then, he made it act like a magnetic field, lifting all the weapons into the air.

"OI! You lot are with me now. No fightin' till I say, got it?"

"You ain't the boss. You're a git!" One yelled.

Ganzif slowly lifted him into the air, rising him above the buildings, higher and higher. Then, he dropped him. The ork screamed as he fell towards the ground. Ganzif caught him just before he hit and ground, and lifed him up again.

"Alright! You're the boss! Sorry, boss!"

Ganzif dropped him to the ground, and walked towards the biggest hut around. He smashed the doors open in a psychic wave, and walked inside. Three Warbosses were arguing, and hitting their calws against things while yelling.

"We need to kill the chaos boyz first!"

"We need to kill the humie gitz. We can loot their tanks, and go…"

"We're going to hunt down the eldar to make…"

"Youze not the boss. I'm the boss!"

One of the Orks swung his claw at another's head. Ganzif froze the claw in mid-air, and stopped the bullets from coming out of the other warboss' gun.

"I'm the boss now! We're not going to fight. We're going to kill the humies, the chaos boyz, the Eldar and the Tau. Then, we're going to keep killin', until everyone but us is dead!"

"Who are you? You only a humie-loving git, get outta here!" A Warboss asked.

Ganzif raised himself into the air. Green electricity began running along Ganzif's armor, and flames shot of of his hands.

"I'm Ganzif. The new Warlord."

Ganzif grinned. Time to start unifying the orks.

OOO

Sergeant Forrest listened to Brother-Captain Parker.

"There's been reports of an Psyker in the area. We need to attack in full force and go eliminate him."

"We're hunting down Eldar? I thought we were focusing on the orks"

"No. This psyker is an ork."

"An ork psyker? Aren't they incredibly rare?"

"Yes. So you should be proud of killing him."

"What grade is the psyker?"

"The reports must be garbled. It says here the ork's an Alpha Plus, but there must have been a miniature warp storm passing over that badly garbled the reports. If there had been an Alpha Plus psyker on this planet, he'd have wiped out our army by now. I'll be leading the charge. Get your unit ready. Let's go to war."

OOO

Two weeks after waking up, Ganzif stood on a hill, waiting. Rows of tanks, trukkz and gargants stood behind him. Thousands of boyz were waiting, thumping their weapons against the ground. Ganzif was wearing his psychic stuff, stuff taken from dead enemies throughout the WAAAGH!. There was a psychic hood taken from a Librarian, built into his power armour. Several Eldar Spirit Stones embedded in a belt was tied around his shoulder and chest like a bandolier. An eight-pointed star of chaos hung from his belt, psychic power coursing through it. Rhinos appeared on the horizon, followed by Terminator Squads, Space Marine Squads, Predators, Land Raiders, Whirlwinds, Dreadnoughts and Assault Squads.

"A fight's starting. Let's attack." A Nob yelled.

"Wait for my mark!" Ganzif yelled.

The orks waited patiently as the space marines approached. Ganzif waited, before letting out a scream that was quickly matched by his boyz.

"WAAAGH!"

The Orks charged in a huge wave. Ganzif sprinted forward. His gun was slung over his back, but that was a back-up. He wouldn't be needing it. He raised his hands and picked up a space marine telekinetically, twisting his upper half until his spine snapped and he faced backwards. He threw the corpse at another space marine, killing him. A Dreadnought approached him, firing. Ganzif dodged the bullets and roared. Then, he fired an electric bolt, turning the armour into molten slag and turning the space marine wired inside to ash. A Predator drove past, and Ganzif caused it to flip. Ganzif opened a temporary warp rift in the sky, just in time for an assault squad to fly through. He fired the rift in front of a shoota squad., where they were killed in by a wave of bullets. A wave of energy surrounded his fist and he charged at a terminator and swinging his fist at it, blowing it to bits. He fired a stream of green fire into a rhino, burning the occupants to ash. He slowly began to levitate, green energy flying from his body in tendrils, destroying every space marine he saw.

"For Gork and Mork!" He screamed. "WAAAGH!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Salamanders?!" Sergeant Forrest screamed. "I haven't had time to bury my men, and now the goddamned salamanders are taking over?"

Sergeant Forrest snarled. He had just led his brothers into a massacre, because scouts hadn't realized how powerful the goddamn Ork was, and now the Salamanders would get the pleasure of killing the psyker.

"That's what they said, brother. They'll be arriving to reinforce us soon." Brother-Captain Parker replied.

"Reinforce? They'll treat us like scolded children and put us away from the fight. We need to strike now. Servo-Skulls have reported surviving brothers from the battle being taken prisoner. We can't abandon them!"

"And we won't. We'll send assault marines. They'll drop in, free our men and escort them home. What's the report on that psyker, anyway?"

"The Ork? He took out a lot of our men. We need to kill him. He's acting as the leader of the WAAAGH! We kill him, the orks will be too busy fighting for power to do anything of interest."

"Well, at least we have information on him. We need to kill him quickly. Every day more orks join his side, more men die at his hands, his power grows stronger, as does his WAAAGH! Brother Forrest, I would like you to lead a small raid on the ork territory to draw attention away from the rescue effort. Once our brothers are home, we can get to work killing the beast."

"Yes, Brother. Emperor protect us."

"Target something important enough to be missed, but don't take any unnecessary risks. A generator field, or Mek shop. Mek Shops will be popping up to make use of the tanks we left behind, tearing them apart and remaking them. Take two squads, and don't get distracted, brother. Get in, destroy, get out."

"Yes, Brother."

"Good. Perhaps we won't have to face the Salamanders in such a pathetic situation."

OOO

Ganzif walked among his orks, watching the constructions as the sun set over the surrounding mountains. The orks had hastily constructed fortifications in the mountains, hoping that the height would discourage attackers. Walls made from corrugated metal, surrounded the base, topped with shooting platforms and partially destroyed tanks where the guns had been repaired enough that their main weapons could fire like turrets, and Anti-Air Weapons had been sent up to stop an aerial assault. Gretchins herded squigs, repaired weapons and cooked food while the orks got drunk on fungus beer and celebrated their recent victory. Ganzif's force had been reinforced by other orks arriving, mainly a group of tough Goff Nobs and several squadrons of Fightaz and Bombaz that flew around the mountains, occasionally making bombing runs on the surrounding Imperial, Tau and Chaos Forces.

Ganzif had a gob squig in his mouth, cleaning his teeth by eating the food stuck between. He wore his heavy armour, with dozens of skulls mounted on his armour. He had his psychic stuff on him. A psychic hood was built into his armour, covered in dried blood from the previous user. He had a belt of Eldar Soul Stones, filled with psychic energy. Ganzif hadn't figured out how he could use them to increase his power, but he knew eventually he'd be able to use them, somehow. Ganzif had a new squig now, a bright blue attack squig that acted as Ganzif's good luck charm. His red Tau Gun Drone hovered above his head, ready to protect him in case his psychic powers failed. His armor was covered in painted Runes, from ancient Ork luck glyphs, Eldar Runes and Chaos Images to help him channel as much psychic power as he could. He had copper plated boots to ground the psychic energy flowing through him.

Two Doom Troopaz walked next to him, acting as his bodyguard. One held a large shoota with a targeting squig sitting on his shoulder, while the other had a power claw and a shoota. Ganzif's old squig was at the guard's side, a gift from Ganzif. His ammo runt, now serving no purpose since he abandoned use of his gun in favour of his new powers, acted as a servant, carrying several dead juicy squigs over his back to feed Ganzif should he get hungry, and to become a snack should the grot run out of squigs.

"The boyz is well pleased with you, boss." One of his guards said. "This is gonna be a good WAAAGH!"

"Yeah, boss. We go a bunch of marine heads and stuff to loot, and you've only been boss for three days." The other guard said.

Ganzif wasn't listening. The voices of Gork and Mork were in his head again.

"Visit the prisoners." Mork said. "Find out what they know."

"Kill the prisoners, Show off your strength." Gork said.

"You could find out what they know, then kill 'em. That's kunnin' and sneaky!" Mork said.

"Show me to the prisoners, boyz." Ganzif said, spitting out the Gob Squig.

"What? Why you wanna go look at the humies?" A Bodyguard said.

"Shut up, ya grot. Gork and Mork are kunnin' and you should trust what they wanna do." The other bodyguard said. "Let's go see the prisoners."

OOO

The Emperor would protect them. Dominic knew that. The Greenskin had used dark powers to wipe out their armies. A kommando had found him, desperately trying to retreat despite a broken leg. He expected to get his throat slit then, but he was taken prisoner along with a few others. Nine Space Marines now lay captured, chained up surrounded by orks. Two Space Marines had managed to escape their chains, but were killed quicky in a hail of bullets. The rest were covered in more chains, and Dominic was bound so tightly the only thing he could move was his head. The six other space marines were covered in blood. Their armour had been pried off, and they were missing limbs, eyes, ears and noses. He heard a noise, and turned his head. The Burna Boy was back. He had spent hours, slowly roasting the dying space marine to his right with quick bursts of his flamethrowers to cook his flesh. The Space Marine lay there, unconscious and covered in burns. The Burna Boy stuck his flamer in the space marines mouth, and let out a small burst. The space marine shook frantically, but the flames melted his brain and ended his life mercifully quick. The Burna Boy took out the cigar from his mouth, and stuck it in a cut in Dominic's neck, and he screamed.

"Oi. Stop messin' with the marine boyz."

"Who dat?" He said, annoyed as he turned around. "Oh, sorry. Boss, I didn't know it was you. I ain't tryin' to hurt dem! Well, not much."

The Burna boy ran quickly away, and three orks stepped in. Dominic winced as he recognized one. The Psyker. Dominic smiled as the marine to his left spat a glob of acidic spit, hitting one of the orks in the arm. The Ork yelled, and beheaded the offending marine with a single swing.

"Oi! I need 'em alive!" The Psyker said.

The Psyker paused for a second, and looked at each one. He raised his hands, and closed them into a fist, crushing four of the space marine's skulls.

"I had to kill 'em." The Psyker said to the other two orks. "Those boyz were strong, they loved their Emperor Boss. I couldn't have broken them. This one…" Ganzif grinned. "This one will break quickly."

Dominic narrowed his eyes, and Dominic felt his blood begin to boil. He opened his mouth to scream, but one of the orks stuck a knife in his mouth and shook it violently, cutting up his mouth. Dominic felt a force twist his broken legs, and with a huge breath, he let out a scream.

OOO

Down below in the ork camps, Sergeant Hertz heard a scream. He prayed to the Emperor whoever screamed was OK. Hertz would be there to help soon. He had nine other assault marines with him, and now he was hovering over the ork camp, above the clouds to hide from sight. There were dozens of squads of assault marines ready to attack the camp and attempt to kill the enemy leaders and destroy what they could before retreating, and Land Speeder Tempests Thunderhawk's ready to strike and destroy what they could in bombing runs.

"We drop in fast, clear out the prisoner. We each have our space jetpack, correct? Give a jetpack to every prisoner, and we'll escape quickly. Understood?"

Suddenly, one of the marines' pack spluttered, before stopping. The Marine plunged towards the ground. Two other assault marines dove down, grabbing his arms and lifting him up. His jetpack turned on again, as quickly as it had stopped.

"We need to be quick. The Psyker has made the orks over-confident, and their beliefs that we'll fail and they'll succeed means their psychic powers make us more likely to lose, and them more likely to succeed. It's only a slight difference, but to be safe, expect for your equipment to fail at some point. Ready, brothers?"

"Ready!" They chanted.

The Assault Team quickly turned and dove towards the ork camp to where they heard the scream.

OOO

Sergeant Forrest aimed charged out of the rhino, firing his gun. His bullets obliterated a group of Gretchin, and he quickly moved towards the Mek Shop that was converting destroyed Ultramarines Vehicles for their WAAAGH!

"To me, brothers! Target the Meks!"

He charged through an opening in the Mek Shop, and swung his chainsword. He cut through the armour of a Mek, and rolled a grenade under their current project, a Rhino Transport Tank. He ducked under a wrench and shot a blast through the skull of the Mek swinging it. His brothers entered and their guns joined the group, and within seconds every ork inside was dead. Forrest ran outside, where two space marines wielding launchers destroyed a passing war trukk. The second squad had wiped out a second Mek Shop, and were now lining up to wipe out an approaching group of slugga boyz. Forrest planted a mine on the road behind his Rhino, as did his squad.

"Into the Rhino, Brothers!" He shouted.

The Space Marines quickly climbed into the Rhino, and Forrest climbed in last.

"Any casualties? How many wounded?"

"None. No casualties, no wounds."

"Thank the Emperor. We've weakened the orks, and saved a lot of men. Brother-Captain Parker will be proud of us. The Emperor and Primarch Guilliman are proud of us."

OOO

Ganzif looked up as ten figures descended towards him.

"Marine boyz!" An ork screamed.

Ganzif watched the assault marines approaching. Shoota Boyz and AA Guns fired up at them, and Ganzif sent a blast of electricity up at them. He fired the blasts of electricity through their chests, but they quickly dropped down and attacked the other orks. The Sergeant charged at Ganzif. Ganzif swung his claw, smashing the Sergeant's chainsword out of the way. Ganzif grabbed the sergeant's shoulder and threw him to the ground. The sergeant smashed into the ground, his head hitting the stone with a painful thud. Electricity cackled through Ganzif's hands.

"You're dead, git!" Ganzif said, grinning

A look of shock, followed by grim determination, crossed the sergeant's face. He sighed, and grabbed his belt.

"Emperor Protect!" He said.

Ganzif snarled as he realized that the space marine was pulling the pins on his grenades. Then, a wave of heat exploded as shrapnel sliced through the air, and everything went dark.

OOO

Flyboy Gorteef flew above the Ork Camp in his Fighta. His radio was cackling, but it was too damaged to be able to deliver orders, but he was able to make out a few words.

"Marine… Fly… WAAAGH!"

Gorteef tilted his head, and saw a light blue Thunderhawk fly past. He fired his guns, two dual miniguns that let out bursts of bullets. The Thunderhawk rolled and quickly avoided him, but Gorteef had already spotted something else to kill. A squad of assault marines were flying across the camp, towards Ganzif's Hut. Gorteef fired again. Again, the squad quickly turned to the side, and he only managed to take down two of them. Gorteef growled, and saw ground kannons fire up and take down a passing Thunderhawk. Gorteef's saw a squad of Storm Boyz take to the skies to attack some assault marines. An assault marine landed on the wing of Gorteef's plane, and Gorteef quickly did a barrel roll, twisting the plane around. The Assault Marine stumbled back, and his jetpack fired up as he toppled over the edge as the plane turned so the wings were vertical. The Assault Marine flew forward and dropped onto the plane again, and swung his chainsword at the cockpit. A Storm Boy landed on the wing of the plane and swung at the assault marine. The two engaged in a short sword fight, swords clanging as the two yelled. The chainsword whirred as the assault marine swung, but the Storm Boy managed to block it. Gorteef tilted the plane, and the assault marine toppled off again. The Storm Boy dived off the plane to continue their fight. Gorteef saw a passing Land Speeder Tempest flying low, and quickly began to follow it. He aimed his rokkets and fired one. The Tempest's tail erupted in flames and the main gun exploded in a fireball. Gorteef fired the second rokket gleefully. The Tempest exploded, and Gorteef quickly pulled up to avoid the explosion.

"Yahoo!" Gorteef yelled.

He spotted a light blue Thunderhawk going through the air, and turned to engage it. He laughed as he fired his guns and continued killing.

OOO

"You're stupid, you knew that, right?" Mork said.

Ganzif looked up. He was in the desert again, and the two huge figures loomed over him.

"Did I die?" Ganzif asked meekly.

"Did you die? No, you didn't die. If you was dead, I'd bring you back to life, and kill you, ya stupid git." Gork said.

"You were knocked unconscious. You'll be up in a few minutes. The grenades killed your prisoner, though. It don't matter. There's new, green marine boyz coming, with lots of fire and weapons. Eldar are getting as many psykers as they can as well. Not even that Chaos boy, Tzeench, the one with the keys, he doesn't even know what Eldar are thinkin'. You need to make your own boyz who can help you. Pick some udder boyz, train 'em to do what you do. Then, you can conquer everything! Now, go wake up, and get to work. If I see you again, I'm gonna tear off your limbs, and make you eat 'em. Now, wake up."

OOO

When Ganzif awoke, the sun was rising, so he hadn't been unconscious for long. His blood red Tau Gun Drone hovered above his head, guarding him. He stood up, and noticed his two bodyguards standing next to him.

"Boss! You ain't dead! Dat's good!" One said.

"We'ze thought you was done for!" The other said. "We had a lot of marine boyz attacking. We'ze smashed 'em good, though."

"What's goin' on? What happened?"

"The Marine Boyz have gone off down the mountain, and is hiding from us. Still, they smashed a lot of stuff of ours."

"Dat ain't good, boyz. We have to start attacking, rather than defending."

"What we gonna do?"

"We'ze gonna go down the mountain and start smashing. What's the enemy report? Where'z da scoutz?"

The Guard ran off, and within a few minutes he came back. Following him were a dozen Gretchins. The Gretchins were covered in pieces of metal that acted as armour and held sniper rifles and slugga pistols.

"Right lads. I need you to go out and find out everything you can about the lads I'm fightin'. The Tau, the Space Marines, the Imperial Guard, the Eldar, the Chaos."

"There's udder Eldar here, too. They been grabbin' boyz of all groups, and they'ze scary, boss." One of the grot said.

"Wot? Dark Eldar is here?"

"Yeah, boss."

"Well, this is either gonna be the best WAAAGH! ever, or a squig feast for us. Get to work findin' out what you can. Take a squighound, one trained 'nuff not to eat you."

"Yes, boss."

The Gretchins turned and ran off in various directions.

"The blue Tin Can humies lost a lot of boyz. We need to strike them and destroy everything dey got so when those green tin can humies get here, we can smash 'em easy."

"Got it, boss."

"You!" He said, pointing at one guard. "Start makin' a raiding party. Lotsa boys, and some big Squiggoths. You, go find me whatever weirdboyz there is. I wanna test them."

OOO

A couple dozen Weirdboyz had been gathered in front of Ganzif several hours ago. After several head explosions and a few boyz getting sucked into the Warp, two dozen were left. Ganzif had been hoping to find a few boyz with powers rivalling his, but there weren't many boyz with that great a power. The remaining two dozen had large enough to be of use to him, but nothing great. He had gotten them whatever gear he thought could improve their powers including staffs, banners, servant Gretchins, squigs and armour inscribed with ancient ork glyphs and runes.

"Right, lads. You lot is me Chosen. You follow me and kill stuff, and make sure no udder psykers get in me head. Right?"

There was a chorus of voices responding in agreement.

"Half you follow me, half you go off on your own and help the other boyz."

"Yes, boss!" They replied.

Ganzif grinned.

"Right. Let's go fight a WAAAGH!, boyz."

OOO

Ganzif watched as his army prepared. Kannons and big guns were loaded onto the top of squiggoths, and Flash Gitz and Lootaz sat on top, brandishing fearsome guns. Gretchins ran around, strapping armour to squiggoths. Orks lined up to prepare to charge, wielding huge choppaz and shootaz. Ganzif saw a fleet of Fightaz, Fighta Bombaz and other ships being fuelled and repaired for battle. His Servant Grot handed him a juicy squig, which he plopped in his mouth and began to chew. A large Trukk rolled past, with some of Ganzif's Chosen inside. Ganzif placed his foot on the step outside and the huge ork clambered inside. He sat down, and yelled at his driver to go. He was ready to kill.

OOO

Sergeant Forrest sat next to his men, watching the skies. He knew in a few hours, the Salamanders would arrive. They would walk among the camp, looking down on all of them. They were right, too. The Ultramarines had failed. They were some of the Greatest of the Imperium, and they had failed. He sighed.

"Attack! Orks are attacking!" Someone yelled.

Sergeant Forrest smiled slightly. Good. When the Salamanders attacked, they would find the Ultramarine Camp surrounded by piles of dead orks. He had slaughtered these orks before and he'd slaughter them again.

OOO

The row of squiggoths smashed through a row of turrets, ripping them from the ground and crushing them before they could fire more than a few shots. A wave of green followed as an army of orks charged through. Ganzif had given out order to all his biggest and meanest nobs, to capture specific targets and sabotage what they could. Generators would be disrupted, transports looted or destroyed, weapons stolen and buildings destroyed. Within a few seconds the trukkz arrived, bringing mobs of orks, all with specific targets to destroy. A Group of tank bustazs began to fire huge rokkit launchas to destroy a large generator, which erupted in a boom of fire and plasma. A huge group of slugga boyz swarmed around a patrolling space marine, and within seconds he had been hacked to bits, with the nob taking the helmeted head for himself. Ganzif heard a single war-cry, followed by a dozen other shots.

"For the Emperor!"

The shot was followed by the thundering of charging space marines, appearing like an armoured wall of blue. Ganzif felt electricity run through his arm and he punched several times erupting a space marine's head in a mist of blood. He picked up another and yanked off his head with his powers, before using his claw to physically pick up a scout attempting to pick up his sniper rifle, and hurling the scout against the ground which such force the the majority of his bones shattered. Fighta-Bomba's soared overhead, ready to carpet bomb the parts of the base that the orks hadn't reached and strike the airfield to stop the space marines getting any aircraft into the air. The Space Marines were attempting to form squads to counter-attack and stop the ork assault by targeting fuel tanks, leaders and anything that could weaken the orkish assault. Ganzif fired an electric shot through a predator, melting bits of metal and killing the crew inside. He heard Mork and Gork scream a mighty war-cry in his head and Ganzif laughed. A pack of Gretchins charged forward and began swinging huge knives as they ran forwards, their high voices letting out screams.

"Kill 'em, lads!" Ganzif yelled.

The Gretchins surrounded a scout wielding a sniper, and quickly tore him apart. Though Gretchins were little and not something to be feared, a large enough group of them were still a threat that was constantly under-estimated. Ganzif's squig ran forward, snapping at the heels of a space marine. Ganzif swung his claw and knocked the space marine to the floor and smashed him with his electric claw until his armour had cracked and his bones were snapped, before tearing the space marine in two. A dreadnought walked forward out of a small courtyard, firing its gun and flamer to kill a group of slugga boyz. A nob swung his claw and began to slash against the dreadknought's armour leaving deep scrapes, but a long flame was fired from the flamethrower, burning through the nobs flesh and searing his body as the nob let out a grunt and dropped. Ganzif saw a rokket flying through the air from a Fighta and quickly used his powers to aim it at the dreadnought. The bomb hit the Dreadnought, and an explosion ripped through the air letting out a wave of heat. When the smoke cleared, Ganzif saw the dreadnought was still standing. It's armour was scratched and burnt and smoke came out from its back, but it had survived. Ganzif snarled and fired a ball of green flames from his fingertips, which burst through the damaged armour and burnt the wounded pilot to a crisp. The dreadnought fell, and Ganzif turned to face more foes.

OOO

"Death to the humies!" A Nob screamed, charging forward while swinging an axe. Shoota Boy Baduff marched forward, aiming his big shoota at the rows of ultramarines. He let out bursts of fire at passing space marines as they engaged in fights with orks. Baduff had been ordered to capture a weapons depot so the weapons could be stolen quickly and given to orks before the Salamanders arrived. A jet of flames burst out from his left as a Burna Boy killed a space marine, and A Nob let out a rally as the orks made a charge. A dozen Space Marines were guarding the weapons, heavily armed with whatever they had. Many had heavy bolters and rokkits that they used to defend the ammo depot. Two buggies rolled up behind the orks, with Gretchins manning huge guns on top. They began to fire their weapons as bullet holes began to appear. The noise was deafening, and Baduff grinned, revealing large teeth that filled his mouth. The Space marines began to die, red staining their blue armour. The Nob leading this assault flung a grenade that landed behind two marines firing side by side, and the two ultramarines were consumed by smoke as the grenade erupted, followed by the red mist that had been their flesh. Baduff aimed his shoota and fired, his bullets joining the hail of fire that soon ripped the remaining ultramarines apart. Ba duff ran forward, his heavy feet thundering on the ground. He shouldered his way through the double doors to the ammo depot. Two large Trukkz backed up to the doors of the ammo depot, and packs of Gretchins ran inside. They began to pick up weapons and carry them into the back of the trukkz and loading them in, while shoota boyz grabbed the choosiest weapons they saw. Baduff grabbed a large weapon, a heavy bolter, and loaded it. He walked outside and aimed into the air, pulling the trigger. He was rewarded with the sound of a huge cannon firing as the massive slugs flew into the air. Baduff saw the Fight Bomba's overhead, flying away, back towards the airfields up the mountain.

"Where they goin'?" Baduff asked. The trukkz quickly began to pull away, and began to drive off. The Gretchins jumped on top and inside, taking the last of the weapons. Nobz began to yell and start to retreat, running as they led their group back to whatever transports were left.

"What's going on? Somebody tell me what's happening?" Baduff asked.

"They gotz more humies comin'!" Someone yelled. "Ganzif wants us to leg it."

Baduff climbed aboard the trukk, hanging off the back. The trukk began to drive, and Badiff saw several shapes dropping through the air. Another ork clambered up the ladder hanging off the trukk. This Ork wore blue pieces of armour covering his chest, with a staff made from a Squiggoth bone mounted with a human skull.

"I da boss, I is Chosen! Ganzif's in me head. We gotta go, the Green Marines is comin'. Let's go!"

Baduff looked into the air, and saw several dozen shapes dropping through the air. Dropships. The Trukk rolled away, leaving a decimated ruin in their wake with the Ultramarines left behind them.

OOO

Sergeant Forrest walked among the corpses. His armour was burnt and broken, and the left side of his face was a charred mess from a Burna Boy. The Ultramarines had lost. The Salamanders would take over the campaign. The Ultramarines would support the Salamanders and they'd still be able to fight several skirmishes against the orks and the other enemies of Man, but now the Ultramarines had no chance of taking the planet, only supporting the other soldiers of man. He looked up, and saw several dozen drop pods spiralling towards the ground, all painted dark green. Sergeant Forrest watched the drop pods approach, and sighed, before turning off to rally whatever forces remained to meet with the Salamanders.


End file.
